Starting Over
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Patricia left for college in France, whilst Eddie went back to America. Years later, their paths cross and their friendship begins again. Will it develop into something more? Peddie. Review?
1. Goodbyes

**Patricia's POV**

"...So you're going to America for college." I repeated, still taking it in. Eddie nodded and sighed shakily.

"And you're going to college in France." He countered. I bit my lip and looked down at the acceptance letter that sat in my lap. I had been so excited when I had opened it, but now... It seemed bittersweet.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked quietly. I strained to hold back the tears, already knowing the answer to my question. Eddie shifted on the couch beside me, leaning his head back on the cushion.

"Well... We could always try the long distance thing." He suggested. I looked up at him and saw my own thoughts reflected on his face: It wouldn't work. Long distance never works.

Nevertheless, I found myself agreeing to the idea, "Yeah. Long distance could work."

Images passed through my head: Staying home whilst all my friends went out to clubs and parties; skipping out on the frat parties because I wouldn't risk cheating; waiting for those Skype calls that we both ended up being too busy for. Long distance never works. Why would it be different for us?

"I would call you every night." He said hopefully. I looked into his eyes and a small grin formed on my face.

"And we could visit each other on break."

"We both have Skype."

"Email, too." I whispered. Eddie smiled down at me, thinking of all the possibilities. A silence fell over us as we began thinking of how our relationship would go. At first, it seemed like it would go well. Until I started thinking of Mick and Mara.

"Do you remember when Mick and Mara broke up?" I asked Eddie, looking up at him. Sadness flashed across his face as he solemnly nodded.

"Not seeing each other tore them apart."

"That's going to happen to us, isn't it?" Eddie looked away, not daring to answer. I sighed sadly and stood up from the couch. "Yeah... That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>I wheeled the last of my luggage to the door, putting it with the rest of my pile. Everyone's bags were resting by the front door, waiting to be taken into cabs and trucks. I turned around and saw Mara and Joy hugging, tears welled up in each of their eyes. I smiled sadly and turned to Nina. She flashed me a watery smile and pulled me into an embrace.<p>

"Good luck in France!" She said excitedly. I pulled away and held her at arms length.

"Good luck in Egypt!" I replied with just as much excitement. We hugged once more before Amber came over to where we stood and pouted at me.

"I'm going to miss you always rolling your eyes at me!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug.

"I can't believe I'm saying this- but I'm going to miss your girly comments about everything." I hugged her tightly and released her, watching the tears spill out of her eyes. Next I said goodbye to Fabian and Mara, holding back my tears as I hugged them both. I watched as Nina took Fabian's hand and led them outside, Amber chatting loudly behind them. The trio was off to the same college in Egypt to study Mythology- surprisingly, Amber had gotten accepted. I laughed at the way Nina and Fabian both rolled their eyes, shutting out whatever Amber was talking about. I turned back around and smirked at Jerome. He smirked back and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't believe we're actually saying goodbye." He whispered into my hair. I laughed and looked up at him.

"I can't believe we managed to be friends for six years." He tilted his head back and laughed loudly. I wriggled out of his arms and slapped his chest lightly. "Make sure you keep in touch!"

"I wouldn't dream of losing touch." Jerome teased and hugged me once more. "Good luck in France."

"Good luck over here. And take care of Mara!" I commanded. Jerome laughed and Mara walked over to where we stood, leaning into Jerome's side. His arm casually wrapped around her and he winked at me.

"I'll make sure I do." I smiled in finality and went over to Alfie next. He laughed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know if I should even say goodbye, since you'll probably be at the family reunion." I teased. Alfie laughed and pulled away from our embrace.

"Let's hope Piper keeps me around that long!"

"She's kept you around for two years now, I think you'll be here a while longer." I said reassuringly. Alfie smiled and we said goodbye before I turned around to face my hardest goodbye. I watched as Eddie and Joy exchanged parting words before hugging and walking off. Joy went to stand by our luggage, giving me time to say bye to Eddie. He turned to me and smiled sadly. I smiled back and walked to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around my torso, drawing me towards him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Yacker." He whispered softly into my ear. I felt a warm tear fall onto my shoulder and I choked back my own sob.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Krueger." I whispered thickly. "If you're ever in France, give me a ring, yeah?"

"Absolutely. Same goes for you, if you're ever in America." He replied. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. We both pulled away from the hug, staring into each others wet and blood shot eyes. Despite our break up, I leaned forward and kissed him one final time. His lips moved gently against mine, not wanting to pull away. Salty tears mixed into the kiss as we finally broke apart. I let out a sob and hugged him one more time, never wanting to leave his arms, but knowing I had to.

"Bye." I whispered as we pulled apart. He wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve.

"Bye." He whispered back. His sleeve raised up to my cheek, wiping it dry. I took a step towards where Joy was waiting, but his arm stopped in front of me and I turned back to look at him.

"I love you." He told me softly for the last time. I nodded and held in a sob.

"I love you too." I replied and smiled before turning back to Joy and picking up my luggage.

"You okay?" She asked softly, rubbing my arm. I nodded quickly.

"The cab here?"

"Yeah. It's waiting out front." She replied. We grabbed the rest of the bags, shoving them into the back of the cab. Joy opened the door to the cab, sliding into the seat. I looked back towards the house and saw Eddie watching me from the doorway. I waved at him timidly, watching as he waved back before wiping the tears from his eyes. I slid into the cab beside Joy, finally letting out my sobs. As soon as the driver shut my door, I collapsed into Joy, the tears and wails flowing freely.

"I'm... gonna... miss...him...so...much." I said between sobs. She rubbed my back soothingly, swaying me from side to side.

"I know, Trish, I know."

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, a few tears actually escaped my eyes as I wrote the PatriciaEddie goodbye. Well, this is my new story, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please give me some feedback in the reviews! I'll update once I have a sufficient amount of reviews. Thanks!_


	2. Finding the Hotel

**~5 years later; London, England~**

**Patricia's POV**

I walked through the bustling city of London, making a horrendous attempt at finding my hotel. I looked down at my phone, trying to see where the digital map was telling me to go now. I sighed and stuffed the useless device into my back pocket. Looking around I saw tall buildings all around me; cabs rushing through the packed streets, trying their very best to not run over the clueless tourists. I walked along the packed sidewalk, keeping an eye out for somewhere to get directions. My eyes finally fell upon a small coffee shop. I quickly squeezed through the throng of people and pushed open the glass door to the shop. Wafts of tea and pastries surrounded me as I walked into the quiet shop. I looked around the place, seeing people quickly typing away at their laptops. I grinned, enjoying the serenity of it all. I approached the barrista and looked up at the menu.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" The server in, what appeared to be, her early twenties asked politely. I pursed my lips and surveyed the board once more.

"Yeah, actually, I'll take a chai tea in your largest cup." I demanded, my manners still not taking play after all these years. I watched as the blonde clumsily hit a few keys on the register and squinted to read the amount owed. I couldn't help but think of Amber as I watched her attempt to make my cup of tea. I bit my lip, stifling my laugh. She stumbled over to the counter once more and placed the cup of tea in front of me.

"Okay... That'll be 3 pounds." She said and I whipped out my wallet. I placed the money in her hand and left the change in the tip jar for the poor girl.

I walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down in the chair. I took a sip of my tea and brought out my phone, making another attempt at deciphering that bloody map.

"Patricia?" I heard a voice say behind me. I whipped around and went wide eye at what I saw.

"Eddie." I said quietly. We just stared at each other for a moment, amazed. Eddie cleared his throat and shook his head, taking a step closer to me.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" He cried as he pulled me into a hug. I somehow managed to wrap my arms around him through my shock.

"Yeah... It's been, uh, a while." I spluttered out. Eddie smirked and sat in the seat across from me.

"You seem surprised to see me."

"Surprised is an understatement." I told him truthfully with a smile. He laughed lightly and tilted the chair back, staring at me. I took this opportunity to get a good look at him. He hadn't really changed much. His hair was still blonde and spiked up at the front, though his tan did look a full shade darker. I also observed that he dressed a bit differently than he used to. He looked more... Mature. He wore a blue flannel-actually buttoned up the entire way- with jeans and converse. He looked good.

"You haven't changed much." He spoke after a moment. A warm smile settled onto his face as he said, "Still have that red hair, I see."

"I wouldn't be me without the hair, would I?" I teased. He beamed brightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're right. It suits you."

"Well, how 'bout you? You don't look much different." I observed. Eddie shrugged and rested all four of the chair legs on the ground.

"I never really saw a point in changing." I smiled slightly and looked into his brown eyes.

"Good. I like the way you look."

"Then I won't even consider changing it." He responded without hesitation. I laughed as he gazed at me warmly. "So how long have you been in London? I haven't seen you around."

"I just arrived today. Actually, I stopped here so I could try to find my way to my bloody hotel. I lived here for years and I still get lost!"

"Where are you staying?" He asked. I scrolled through my phone and showed him the name of the hotel.

He threw his head back and laughed, "That's a block from here!". My cheeks heated up and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, _sorry_ I'm not up to date on where everything is in this city. I've kind of been in France for five years!" I defended myself. Eddie put his hands up in a surrendering position and stood up from the table.

"I wasn't criticizing! Now come on, I'll show you to your hotel." I got up from the table, collecting my purse and leaving my tea cup. We chatted lightly and laughed as we made our way through the streets towards my hotel. Once we had finally reached the outside of my hotel, we paused.

"So do you think you can find your room okay, or do I need to show you how to get there as well?" He joked. I grimaced at him and smacked his arm gently.

"No thanks, I think I got it from here. Thanks for showing me my hotel, though. It was nice seeing you again." I told him honestly. He beamed brightly and leaned against the side of the building.

"It was nice seeing you again too. We should hang out again sometime- you know, catch up." He suggested. I nodded enthusiastically as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, writing down an address. "Here's my flat address. Come by tomorrow around seven?"

"Sounds good." I said with a smile. He grinned at me one final time before beginning his walk down the crowded road. I watched him walk away with a smile on my face. I sighed and made my way up the stairs to my room, finding my luggage already in the middle of the space. I saw Joy's head peep out from around a wall and she came running at me.

"Trish! You're here! Finally!" She yelled excitedly. Joy had come to London a couple weeks before I had- I had a few extra things to take care of in France. I hugged her back, laughing as she shook me from side to side. After nearly crushing me, she finally released me to breath.

"Did you find it okay?" She asked with a smile. I pursed my lips, trying to contain my grin.

"I got a little lost, but... I got a some help." I said, now smiling widely. Joy cocked her head to the side, waiting for elaboration as I launched into the story of how I had seen Eddie.

* * *

><p><em>Was it okay? Did I portray it well? What are your thoughts? Please let me know, good or bad! I appreciate all feedback and will update when I get a sufficient amount of reviews! x.<em>


	3. The Dinner

**Patricia's POV**

I stood at the door to Eddie's flat, hesitantly deciding whether I should knock or just call him and cancel. After I had told Joy about running into Eddie, she kept droning on about the possibility of him and I getting back together. I had told her she was just being ridiculous, but now that I stood on his doorstep, the idea didn't seem as farfetched. Pushing the thought aside, I lifted my hand to the door and quickly rapped my knuckles on it. After a moment, I heard a faint call of 'Come in!'. I twisted the knob and walked into the flat, looking around. The walls were tan and the couches and chairs were made of black leather. It was surprisingly organized, with the coats on hooks and nothing scattered across the floor. It was quite the opposite of what I was expecting, actually.

"I'm over here!" Eddie's voice called from what appeared to be the kitchen area. I casually walked over to where he stood in front of an open refrigerator. I smirked and lifted myself up to sit on the counter.

"Figures you'd be looking for food." Eddie spun away from the fridge to face me with a mouthful of whipped cream.

He ignored what I said and instead commented, "Get your ass off my counter."

"Oh, this counter?" I asked and pointed to the counter I was sitting on. I opted for the immature way out and started wiggling in my seat.

"Lovely. That's very lady like. You're so mature." He said flatly as I continued wiggling on the counter. After a moment, Eddie sighed and walked to where I was sitting. He lifted me up from the counter as I kicked and yelled for him to put me down.

"I don't like people picking me up." I said sternly after he had finally set me back on the ground. Eddie shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the refrigerator.

"Yeah? Well, I don't like people's ass' on my counter... Not unless I lifted them up there anyway." He said and turned around, giving me a suggestive wink. After a second I realized what he was implying and I gaped at him.

"That's disgusting! Are you saying that I really just sat where you had shagged some loose bimbo?" I asked, astonished. Eddie chuckled with a smirk and pulled some ingredients out from the fridge.

"I never said I _had._ I was just saying that that's the only instance where it's okay for people to sit on my counters."

"You're a sleaze." I said with disgust and shook my head. Eddie just smiled widely and continued producing food from the refrigerator. "What are you making anyway?"

"I'm not sure yet... I figure something will turn up if I mix a bunch of foods together."

"Oh, get out of the way." I said and knocked him away from the fridge. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and put away the mayo, ketchup, blue cheese, etc. that he had brought out. I looked in the freezer and found frozen chicken slices ready to be cooked. I set them aside on the counter and walked to his pantry, seeing what else he had to cook. I found a box of spaghetti and a jar of sauce, setting them on the counter beside the frozen chicken. I expertly began preparing the meal; heating the stove and slicing the chicken. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned around to see Eddie staring, impressed.

"Who knew Yacker could cook?" I smiled at his use of my old nickname and shrugged.

"Since I couldn't convince Trudy to come to France and cook for me through out college, I had to get Piper to teach me how to cook." I said nonchalantly and turned back to the boiling pasta on the stove.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later, I set two plates of chicken parmesan in front of Eddie and I. Eddie's mouth instantly dropped upon seeing the food. I laughed as he immediately picked up his fork and dug into the plate. He groaned and leaned back in his chair as he chewed the food.<p>

"This is amazing." He mumbled as he chewed. I smiled as he kept eating the meal with his eyes closed.

"I take it you think I'm a good cook?"

"Can you move in and cook for me every day?" He joked and opened his eyes. I laughed and picked up my fork, beginning to eat my food. "So, tell me why you're back in London."

"I had to move back here for work."

"What's your job?" Eddie asked, seemingly interested. I stared at him for a moment, seeing if he actually wanted to know. He seemed genuine, so I began explaining my work to him.

"Well, officially- I'm a professional blogger for 'People' magazine. But I also work on my own projects on the side."

"I remember when I used to make fun of you for blogging! And now you made a career out of it..." He trailed off, making a 'huh' sound. "So what are these side projects?"

"Let's focus on you for a second- You went to college in America; why did you come back?" I said, directing the subject away from myself. Eddie took another big bite of his dinner and propped his elbows on the table.

"After college I came over here for work. I'm a music producer for this record company- we're not too big yet, you probably haven't heard of us." He explained. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. A music producer. That sounded so unbelievably 'Eddie'.

"Wow... Sounds like you're doing really good." I commented. Eddie shrugged modestly and shoveled more food into his mouth.

"It's cool, I guess. I have a lot of freedom with my work, so that's a plus."

"I feel like that job suits you. Do you get to go out looking for new talent and stuff?" I questioned. Eddie nodded quickly and a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I'm always going out to meet with new bands and singers. You should come check out a couple of the bands with me sometime- You'd love the music!" Eddie exclaimed. I smiled brightly and nodded.

"I just might have to take you up on that." Eddie smiled and we both began eating again. After a minute of silence, Eddie tilted his chair back.

"You never answered my question." He observed. I cocked my head to the side questioningly and he brought the legs of the chair back to the ground. "What's your side project?"

"Oh, it's stupid. I'm just trying to write this novel thing." I said, embarrassed. Eddie looked at me with an interested gleam in his eyes, expecting me to tell him more.

"What's it about?"

"That's the thing- I don't know. I get a tiny spark of inspiration and start writing, but it always falls flat. I haven't had anything inspiring a truly _good _idea." I explained half heartedly. Eddie stared at me in silence for a few seconds before smiling.

"You're gonna write that story." He said with no trace of doubt in his voice. I quirked an eyebrow and laughed.

"You can't write a story without an idea. You can't have an idea without inspiration, either." I pointed out. Eddie shook his head and waved me off.

"You're gonna write a book. And it's going to be great. I know." He said. I sighed, ignoring him.

"Whatever you say. Are you finished?" I asked, pointing to his empty plate. He looked up at me with a blank expression before putting on a smirk.

"No, Patricia. I'm not finished. Can't you see all this food in my plate that I'm waiting to eat?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Fine, clean your own dish, smart ass." I retorted and spun around, carrying my dish to the kitchen. I heard Eddie chuckle and his footsteps followed me to the sink. I began washing my dish and he put his in the sink with mine. He leaned back against the counter with a small smile as I washed the plates and cups.

"What're you smiling about?" I sneered at him. He just smiled even wider and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just nice seeing a woman in her natural habitat- You know, the kitchen." He said with a smug smile. I scowled and whipped around to face him.

"Did you really just make a 'women belong in the kitchen' joke?" I asked threateningly. Eddie cocked his head to the side as if to say 'what're you gonna do about it?'. I turned to the sink and sent a splash of water straight at him, spraying him from head to toe. He gasped, jumping back. He wiped the water away from his eyes and smirked devilishly at me.

"Bad move, Yacker." Before I could react, he was launching himself to where I stood at the sink and sent a huge splash of water at me. I shrieked and proceeded to grab the water hose from the sink, spraying that at him. He fought me for it, laughing and spraying me with the hose. I slipped and fell on the ground, dragging Eddie down with me. We both laid back on the floor, soaking wet and laughing. I turned my head to Eddie and he gazed right back at me.

"We should probably clean this up."

* * *

><p>That night, I sat up against the back of my bed post, fiercely typing away at my laptop. My fingers flew over the black keys, creating the most perfectly worded paragraphs on the document app. After I had written six pages, I proof read through it and smiled. The intro to my new story was finished. I had finally found my inspiration. I had finally found Eddie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eh. It was alright. Pretty long, so that's an upside! Let me know how I did! Review! Leave feedback! I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews! x.<em>


	4. The Recording Studio

**Patricia's POV**

Joy and I walked around downtown London early Friday morning, looking for a new place to grab some breakfast. It had been three days since I had seen Eddie, but we had plans for that afternoon. Joy and I finally came across a pancake house that we had never seen before and we walked inside, almost drooling over the smell of pancakes. The hostess showed us to our table and handed us our menus, saying she would be back to take our orders in a few minutes.

"So what are you getting?" Joy asked, looking over the menu. I quickly read through the choices and set my menu aside.

"I think the cinnamon pancakes with extra syrup and a side of bacon. You know what you're getting?" I asked, propping my elbows up on the table. Joy scanned over her menu and sighed, placing it with mine.

"Probably the same." We sat in silence for a moment until a mischievous grin formed on Joy's face. "So you and Eddie are hanging out tonight?"

"Yeah... Why?" I asked cautiously. She shrugged with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Just wondering. What are you guys going to be doing?"

"Well, he's a music producer and he's going to the recording studio this afternoon to record this one band's demo. He says that I would like their music, so he invited me to come along. We might grab something to eat after, as well, but I'm not sure. It's not what you think, though." I clarified, seeing the gleam in her eyes.

"He makes you so happy. You like him again, don't you?" She asked. My eyes bugged out of my head and I shook my head vigorously.

"No! We're just friends! Plus, I _just _got here and I _just _got out of a relationship." I reminded her. Joy put her hands up to surrender and smiled.

"Okay, okay. No need to be so defensive. But speaking of you just getting out a relationship: Does Eddie know about Matt?"

"No? Why would he? I broke up with Matt and he's in the past. There's no reason for me to tell Eddie about him." I said nonchalantly with a shrug. Joy raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"I guess that's true. I just figured he would've come up when you guys had dinner the other night."

"No. We didn't really talk about that stuff."

"What did you talk about?"

"We talked about our careers and other stupid stuff." I said, bored. A smile crossed my face as I added, "And we got into a water fight while doing dishes."

"A water fight? What are you, sixteen?" She joked. I laughed and was about to respond when the waitress came over and began taking our orders. After she left, Joy turned back to me, now on a new subject.

"So, how's work coming?"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to hear the most amazing music you'll ever hear?" Eddie asked excitedly. I nodded eagerly and Eddie opened the door to the studio. He led me over to the controls and we both sat down in rolling chairs. I stared straight ahead, looking over the band behind the glass window. The guitar players stood in the back tuning their instruments while the keyboard player set up his equipment. The singer stood in front of them all, bored and waiting to start recording. Eddie hit a button on the control panel and lowered a microphone to his mouth.<p>

"Hey, guys you ready?" He asked. The band stopped what they were doing and gave Eddie a thumbs up sign, showing that they were ready to play. "Alright then, you can start playing when I give the sign."

"How are we supposed to hear them?" I questioned, looking around for the speakers. Eddie smiled and reached around me, grabbing a pair of large headphones. He had me face him and he lifted the headphones over my head, settling them on my ears. I could hear the band talking to each other and I looked into Eddie's brown eyes, smiling brightly. He put his own headphones over his ears and caught the band's attention. He gave them a sign and flipped a switch. The band instantly began playing. Heavy bass and loud drums started echoing into my headphones. I listened to the rock lyrics, turning to Eddie and raising my eyebrows. He was right- I loved it.

The band played through two more sets before Eddie told them that they were done recording for today. The band walked out of the recording area and Eddie walked me over to meet them.

"Hey, thanks man." The lead singer said to Eddie as they shook hands.

"No problem, you guys did great." Eddie complimented. He turned to me and said to them, "This is my friend, Patricia. I thought she would like your music, so I brought her along."

"Oh, cool. What'd you think?" The drummer with shaggy, brown hair asked me.

"You guys were really good!" I replied honestly. I felt Eddie beam down at me and the band mates all smiled.

"Good to hear. We're hoping everyone thinks that way!" The bass player said. I laughed and turned to Eddie.

"So are we going to go out to dinner or...?" I asked. Eddie nodded and give me the one minute sign.

"Hey, sorry, but we're gonna have to run. See you here next monday?" He checked and they all nodded. We said goodbye to them and walked out the door of the building and out to Eddie's car.

"You were right- they were so good!" I exclaimed once we were in the car. Eddie smiled and nodded.

"I remembered the kind of music you used to listen to and I thought you would love those guys."

"You thought right." I smiled at him. We drove in silence for a few minutes, heading back towards the main part of London.

"So where do you want to eat?" Eddie asked, breaking the silence. I thought for a moment, trying to remember any good restaurants in London.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese food, actually." I replied after a moment. Eddie thought for a second then smiled.

"Me too. I know this great place we could go to, if you want?"

"Sounds great." I said with a smile and turned back to my window. I watched the buildings flying by as we drove. The ride wasn't very long, ten minutes at the most. Eddie parked on the curb and we walked up to the small, brick restaurant. Eddie walked in front of me and opened the heavy glass door. I assumed he was going to hold the door for me like a gentleman, but he entered the building and quickly closed it in my face. I gaped at him and swung the door open.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when I walked inside. Eddie was shaking with laughter and I folded my arms over my chest. "That's not funny, Slimeball."

"Really, Yacker? 'Cause I'm pretty amused."

"Grow up." I scoffed at him as he rolled his eyes. I walked over to the hostess table and asked for a table for two.

"Right this way." He said politely and began leading us to our table. Right when we were about to sit down in our booth, someone ran over to us calling our names.

"Eddie? Patricia? Hey, guys!" I instantly recognized the voice and spun around to see Amber running straight for us. She quickly pulled us into a hug, shaking us from side to side.

"You guys _have _to come sit with us!" Amber squealed and started leading us away from our table. I turned to Eddie and mouthed the word _'Us?'_. Eddie shrugged and let Amber keep dragging us through the restaurant.

"Look who I found!" Amber squealed as we came up to a table. I recognized the two people sitting at the table together as Nina and Fabian.

"Hey!" Nina called and ran over to hug us. Fabian trailed behind her, giving me a hug and shaking Eddie's hand.

"Come sit with us." Fabian said politely and pulled two more chairs up to their table. I sat down between Eddie and Amber, kind of disappointed that it wouldn't just be Eddie and I.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Nina asked, smiling. Just as I was about to answer, Amber squealed and cut me off.

"Don't tell me- You two are back together, aren't you! Oh, I always knew you two would get back together! You're perfect for-"

"We're not back together." Eddie interrupted her. Amber's face fell as she stared at us, crestfallen.

"You're not?"

"No...No." We both said quickly, before laughing. "No."

* * *

><p>After a very interesting dinner with the three of them, Eddie drove me home.<p>

"You still live at the hotel, right?" He asked as we pulled away from the restaurant.

"Yeah, same one as before." I answered.

"Are you going to get an apartment any time soon? I mean, living in that hotel must not be cheap."

"Joy and I are still looking around for apartments-"

"You live with Joy?" He cut me off. I nodded and leaned back in the seat to look at him.

"Yeah, we used to dorm together in France, and we figure we might as well continue to be roommates." Eddie thought for a moment before nodding.

"That makes sense. If you're looking for an apartment, you should check out my building. There's some for rent, I think." He said helpfully. I smiled sympathetically at him.

"Thanks, but your apartment is huge- I don't think Joy and I could afford something that big."

"It's actually a lot cheaper than you think. Only 750 pounds a month." He said. The car took a left turn down a street that was only a few blocks from the hotel.

"Really? That's not bad at all. I'll have to check it out with Joy sometime." A silence fell over us as we both were engulfed by our own thoughts. After a few minutes, Eddie cut into the silence.

"Remember what Amber said at the restaurant? What if we were?" Eddie asked. I looked at him, puzzled.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"What if we were... You know... Together?"

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger(; Review! Also, check out the gif set that kelphead made on tumblr! It was inspired by this fic, and it's really cool! Well, that's it for this chapter! Leave feedback! I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews!<em>


	5. The Head and The Heart

**Patricia's POV**

"What if we were...You know...Together?" Eddie asked tentatively. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at him. I sat perfectly still in my seat, not believing he had just said that. Eddie cleared his throat, sensing my discomfort and shifted in his seat.

"I'm just saying, we used to be so good together and the only reason we broke up was because we were separated for college... And-and now, you're back in my life. I can't help but think that I'll fall for you again, Yacker." Eddie said softly. I noticed that the car had stopped and we were parked up against a curb. I could feel Eddie's stare burning a hole through my head and I took a shaky breath, slowly turning to face him.

"It took me years to get over what we had... Please don't do this." I whispered. My head was screaming for me to snap at him and tell him that we could never be together again; my heart was whispering to me, telling me to try it again; I was just caught in the middle. Eddie pursed his lips and nodded, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb.

I felt sick to my stomach. _This _was the reason I hated him when I had first met him at Anubis house. He made me crazy. He made the walls come down and made the butterflies start. I had resented him for that. But how do you hate someone so much, but still have half of your heart loving him?

"We're here." Eddie stated, pulling me out of my reverie. I looked up and saw the bright lights of my hotel shining down on us. I sighed and opened the car door, climbing out. I leaned through the open window and looked into those brown eyes.

"Thanks for the ride." I said. Eddie nodded and I started to walked towards the lobby doors, all the while trying to tune out the argument between my head and my heart.

"Patricia!" I heard Eddie call. I whipped around and saw Eddie waving me back towards the car. I sighed and walked back to the open window, raising one eyebrow expectantly.

"Think about what I said, okay?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. I pursed my lips, finally having to decide which side of my internal argument I would agree with.

"Get out of here, Slimeball." I muttered in disgust, a smirk playing on my lips. I prayed he would remember the code we used to speak to each other in. Hope seemed to fill his eyes as he smirked back at me.

"Whatever, Blabs." He muttered and he shifted the car into drive, speeding away from the hotel. I smiled as I watched his car driving away into the city.

He had understood the message just fine.

* * *

><p>The next day, I sat at my laptop desk, attempting to write another chapter for the book that I was writing. My head was screaming for me to take a break. I had absolutely no inspiration and no idea where this was going. A cloud of writer's block was stopping all of my ideas. I became so frustrated that I slammed the lid of my laptop shut and stomped over to the kitchen, angrily getting a glass of water. The phone starting ringing and I walked over to where it sat, clicking the 'answer' button.<p>

"Hello?" I called into the receiver. I heard someone shifting on the other line and someone called 'One minute!'. I sighed and walked over to the living room, sitting down on the couch to wait for whoever was on the phone to get situated.

"Hey, Trish!" Piper called from the other line. I smiled and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch.

"Haven't talked to you in a while!"

"Tell me about it. I've been _so _busy with Ava lately. With Alfie at work all the time, I'm practically raising her by myself."

"Speaking of Ava, how is my favorite little niece?" I asked with a smile. Ava was Piper and Alfie's daughter. She had just turned two a few months before.

"She's good. Alfie's been trying to give her a nickname. Are you ready for this?: Ava the Alien. He's trying to call our child an alien, Patricia. And even worse, it's catching on! Alfie's parents called the other day and asked how our little alien was doing!" Piper said, flustered. I laughed lightly and I heard her scoff at me from the other line. "Enough of my petty problems- how's London?"

"London's been... Interesting." I replied, debating whether to tell her about Eddie or not.

"Interesting?" She inquired.

"Eddie lives here." I said and there was a small pause.

"Eddie Miller?"

"The very same." I said with a sigh. Silence fell over us for a second as Piper took in what I had just said.  
>"How's that working out?"<p>

"We've hung out a few times. It was all good until last night. He told me that he wants us to get back together. He was afraid he was going to 'fall' for me again."

"What'd you say?"

"I begged him not to start this again... But I also kind of gave him the impression that I would think about it." I explained and groaned. "Tell me what to do."

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Piper asked hesitantly. "It's Eddie, Trish. You and I both know how you feel, and have always, felt about him. You need to give it another chance. Just a chance to find out what would've happened if you hadn't split up for college. You owe yourself that." She said, wisely. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Fucking right again." I muttered. "As usual."

* * *

><p><em>Yay!<em> _I finally updated! Sorry it took so long! This chapter's short... that sucks. I sort of have an idea about where I want this story to go, but I want **your **ideas! Tell me what you want to happen next! Let me know in your review! Leave feedback! I'll update when there's a sufficient amount of reviews! x._


	6. The Couch

**Patricia's POV**

After my phone call with Piper, my head was ready to explode. I knew she was right, but... If things went badly between Eddie and I, I don't think I could handle another break up. The first time was bad enough. I sighed, closing my eyes as I lounged on the couch. A few minutes of silence was all I needed to clear my head.

"Trish?" Joy called, interrupting the quiet atmosphere. I heard her tall heels hitting against the tile as she walked around the hotel room looking for me. The sound of her shoes finally stopped and I heard her sigh.

"Are you really spending your day sitting on the couch? If you're that confused, just call him. Talking would do you some good." Joy said sympathetically.

"Oh, no." I groaned, smashing my face into a pillow. "Not you too."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'll think about calling him, yeah?" I compromised, though having no intention of calling him.

"Good. Well, I'm leaving. The office called; there's some urgent meeting that I have to get to. You'll be okay here?" Joy asked tentatively. I nodded against the pillow, not having the energy to actually speak. Joy patted my back and I heard her heels go back to hitting the floor. "I'll pick us up some dinner!"

"Whatever." I called as the door slammed shut. I huffed irritably and flipped onto my back again. My eyes drifted closed as I reflected on everything that Piper and Joy had said. Piper did make a good point when she had said that Eddie and I both deserve a second chance at our relationship... And Joy was right, as well, when she had said that talking would do Eddie and I good...

I reached to the coffee table and picked up my phone, scrolling through my contacts lists. I finally came upon Eddie's name and clicked on it, laughing at the picture he had chosen for his contact card. I exhaled shakily and hit the 'call' button, holding the phone up to my ear. The phone rang twice before Eddie's deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I responded cautiously, not really knowing what to say. There was a brief pause as we both thought about what to talk about.

"Did you think about what I said?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I did. I-um, don't really want to talk about this over the phone though... Could you come by?"

"Sure, I can be there in twenty or so, is that okay?"

"That's fine." I responded quickly.

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye." I said conclusively and hit the end button. I released a huge breath and shook my head, trying to shake my nerves. It was just Eddie. No big deal.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at my hotel door. I took one more deep breath before walking to the door and swinging it open. Eddie stood on the other side, one hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I motioned for him to come in and he gave me a brief smile before walking into the hotel room.

"So... How's your Saturday going?" He asked, trying to make small talk as he walked into my kitchen. I rolled my eyes and hoisted myself up onto the counter.

"Can we just cut to the chase?" I asked impatiently and he shrugged, motioning for me to continue. "Alright, you know I'm not good at this kind of thing, so don't get mad if I fuck it up. When we broke up in high school, neither of us wanted to. We were forced apart. It wasn't fair at all. And now, there's this opportunity to get it all back and become what we were again. As Piper pointed out to me, you and I both deserve a chance to try again. A _real _chance to be happy together. And, I don't know, I guess I'm willing to try it again." I said, mumbling the last sentence. Eddie had a wide grin on his face as he stared at me, taking in what I had said.

"You've gotten better at this, you know." He pointed out. "When we were at Anubis, you couldn't even tell me that you liked me."

I smiled at the memory and laughed, "It's not like you made it the easiest thing to do! Everything was a joke to you!" Eddie laughed loudly, giving me that point.

"I remember the first time I told you I loved you and you wouldn't say it back for over two months! You just told me to shut up whenever I said it!"

"Stop!" I commanded with a smile, not wishing to take a trip down memory lane at the moment. Eddie's smile slowly faded into seriousness as he took a step towards me.

"If we're gonna be together again, I don't want to do this half ass. You can't just decide this is a bad idea and change your mind. I want an actual chance with you, Yacker. I like you. And if you give me the chance, I truly think I'll fall for you again. I'm really worried though. What if we break up again? I don't think I can handle that. Damn, Trish, now you have me all paranoid and freaking out about-" He rambled, but I closed the distance between us and smashed my lips into his, backing him into the counter.

"Just shut up." I muttered and placed my lips back on his. I could feel him smiling into the kiss and I ran my tongue along his lips. His mouth opened slightly, allowing me access. His tongue danced with mine, fitting perfectly together. I felt his hands slide under my shirt and up my sides as I landed softly back on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" I heard someone yell loudly. I shot up from where I was laying. Noticing that I didn't have a top on, I quickly covered my chest with the blanket that lay over Eddie and I. Eddie woke up right after me, mumbling and rubbing his eyes. I suddenly became aware of my naked body pressing up against Eddie's and turned a violent shade of red. Standing in the kitchen across from the couch was Joy, mouth agape, staring at us.<p>

"I see you two made up." She said, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. I heard Eddie groan beneath me and crack his knuckles.

"You've always been great with timing, huh Joy?" He remarked. I grin lightly, understanding his reference to our first kiss. Joy smiled brightly before shrugging and setting the bags in her hands down.

"I'll leave you to all... this, then." She said, gesturing to where we laid. Shaking her head with a smirk, she walked out of the kitchen and to her room, closing the door. I peered down at Eddie and he looked up at me, smiling widely.

"What are staring at, Slimeball?" I sneered, jokingly. Eddie's smile turned into a smirk as he answered.

"Honestly, I was staring at your chest, hoping that the blanket you're holding would drop." I laughed loudly and laid back down beside him, settling my head into the crook of his neck once more.

* * *

><p><em>I feel like an immature comment about them getting it in is necessary, but I won't make one;D Sorry it took a while to update! Review and let me know how I did? Thanks! I'll update when I have a sufficient amount of reviews!<em>


	7. All Grown Up

**Patricia's POV**

"Bye." I said for the tenth time. I was standing at the door to my hotel room with Eddie, making an attempt at getting him to leave. Eddie didn't want to leave yet, so he stood bargaining with me.

"I'll make you dinner, you won't have to-"

"Eddie, leave." I commanded and pointed to the hallway. He sighed defeatedly and slumped his shoulders. When he finally was out the door, he turned back around, preparing to say something. "No. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, slamming the door in his face. Groaning and shaking my head, I walked to my room, happy thoughts filling my brain. Eddie and I were back together and going on our first official date the next day. I leaped onto my bed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I opened up Piper's contact card and sent a text message to her. It read:

_Good advice. Back together with Eddie. Give Ava a kiss for me! x._

Tossing my phone aside, I grabbed my laptop and opened up the word processor to where I had left off on my book. I cracked my knuckles and placed my hands on the keys, instantly making them glide over the keyboard, watching my story come to life on the screen.

* * *

><p><em>Just breathe.<em>

_Just breathe._

_Just breathe._

I thought these two simple words over and over again as I walked into the large, bustling restaurant Eddie had told me to meet him at. I strolled over to the hostess podium and tapped the desk, making the hostess raise her head from her paper.

"Do you need a table?" She asked, politely. Her white teeth stood out against her tan skin and dark, auburn hair.

"I'm actually meeting someone here. The reservation was under Eddie Miller?" I responded. She scanned her list of tables and smiled at me, brightly.

"Of course. Brian will show you to your table." She said, gesturing to a man standing beside her. He wore a deep maroon vest over a black dress shirt and a black bow tie was around his neck.

"Right this way." He said in a deep, manly voice. I followed behind him as he led me to the back of the dimly-lighted restaurant. Eddie sat at our table already, smiling when he saw me coming.

"You're late." Eddie commented with a smirk when I sat down. I wrinkled my nose when I looked down at my watch.

"Five minutes late. I think you'll live." I teased. Eddie smiled devilishly, leaning back in his chair.

"I dunno, Yacker. You might have to make those five minutes up to me somehow." He replied with a wink. Grinning back, I leaned forward, propping my elbows up on the table.

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"You might have to spend the night at my place."

"Spending the night on a first date? What kind of girl do you take me for?" I said, pretending to be appalled. Eddie smirked and leaned leaned forward as well.

"Well, last night it looked like you were the kind of girl who would do that sort of thing before even going on a proper date." He replied easily. I gasped and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can't believe you said that." I said, shaking my head. "You know, high school Eddie would've been happy with a peck on the lips."

"Looks like high school Eddie is all grown up now."

"Looks like high school Patricia is too... I just might have to make those five minutes up to you later." I said suggestively and leaned forward again. Eddie smiled widely and was about to reply when the waiter came over to take our orders.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, rolling over in the comfy bed. I looked around and noticed I wasn't at my own house. Memories came flooding back to me and I smiled, realizing I was in Eddie's bed. He wasn't in the room, so I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Eddie stood at the stove flipping pancakes when I walked up.<p>

"Good morning." I said, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. I propped myself up onto the counter and waited for Eddie to reply, but all I got was a grunt. My eyebrows knit together in confusion as I stared at his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Eddie put the pancakes on two plates and handed one to me.

"First off, ass off counter." He commanded. I smirked and leaped off the counter, though there was no trace of amusement on his face. "And second, you got a call this morning. You were asleep, so I answered it." He said, sitting down at the kitchen table. I sat across from him confused.

"And?"

"Who's Matt?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this is important: Though it seems small, pay attention to the parts where Patricia's writing and how she's feeling when she writes. The book doesn't seem like it plays a big part, but trust me- soon enough it will become an important piece of the story. Oh, and if you don't remember, Matt is Patricia's ex-boyfriend. Sorry it took so long to update! I have a bunch of relatives over and I've been busy! I'm kind of hoping this chapter will get more reviews than the last as well... I'll update when I get a sufficient amount of reviews! Thanks! x.<em>


	8. Sometimes and Reality

**Patricia's POV**

"Who's Matt?" Eddie asked, his jaw clenching. I froze, heart stopping.

"Matt called?"

"Who is he, Patricia?" Eddie asked again. I paused and looked him straight in the eye. The hurt and anger was practically emanating off him.

"He's my ex-boyfriend from Paris." I said slowly. "You honestly can't be mad that I dated someone else while we were apart. I hadn't seen you in-"

"Goddamn, that's not why I'm mad! I'm mad because you're seeing someone _while _you're with me! He told me to tell you that he came to London for you and he wants to talk about your _relationship._ Your fucking _relationship, _Patricia!"

"The relationship that's _over!"_ I yelled back at him. Eddie stood up, pushing his seat back.

"Oh, it's over? Is that why he came all the way to London from Paris to see you?" He yelled. I stood up as well, leaning toward his face.

"I don't know why he's here, Eddie! I have no clue! He probably wants to get back together! I have no idea!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air. We were both leaning far over the kitchen table, yelling in each others faces.

"He told me to tell you he loved you, by the way. He's the reason you didn't want to get together in the first place, isn't he?" He bellowed. Eddie had come dangerously close to my face, his hot breath hitting my face. It became too much for me, making my head start to spin. His cologne, his breath, his lips so close, the look in his eyes; I was too distracted to respond. Eddie backed away from my face, chuckling in disbelief. "I'm right. That's why."

"What? No-"

"You should leave." He said, voice finally resorting to it's natural volume. He swung open the front door and waited for me to walk out.

"Eddie-"

"Save it. Just go." He commanded. I looked into his eyes, seeing all his emotions. Hurt, anger, sadness- it was all there. I nodded slightly and walked out, head down. I heard the door slam behind me.

He had been wrong. Matt was never in the picture. I had left him behind in Paris. Eddie was the only one I wanted while I was here. Our relationship had lasted a grand total of 48 hours...

They had been the best 48 hours I'd had since our break up at Anubis.

After I left Eddie's, I had texted Matt to meet me at a small cafe in the heart of London. I sat at the table sipping my cup of tea when Matt walked in the door.

"Trish." He said warmly with a smile. He sat in the seat across from me, grinning broadly. "I haven't seen you in weeks, you look great."

"Why'd you come to London?" I asked blatantly, getting straight to the point. He looked shocked, but quickly recovered by clearing his throat.

"I was hoping we could talk about this over dinner-"  
>"Don't make me ask again."<p>

"Right. Sorry. I'm not the same without you, Trish. I need you back. I know you said you needed to move on with your life, but I'm ready to move on with you! I can start a career just like you! We can start to have a real life together. Marriage, kids... I just want you by my side." He said quietly, moving to take my hands in his. I instantly snatched them away and stared into his blue eyes. Matt resembled Eddie slightly. I couldn't have Eddie while I was in Paris, so Matt was the next best thing. He had pale skin with blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was angled the same way as Eddie's and his hair was styled the same way. A silence fell over us as he awaited my response.

"I never told you about Eddie, did I?" I questioned. Matt's eyebrows knit together and he shook his head. "Eddie was my high school boyfriend. We dated for three years. I was head-over-heels in love with him. The dilemma- he was going to college in America, while I was heading off to Paris. We both decided it wouldn't work out and went our separate ways. The day I left Anubis-our boarding school- a part of me was left behind. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. Eddie was, and is, a huge part of who I am. He always will be. When I was in Paris, I missed him like crazy. No guy was like him; no guy could replace him. Then last year I met you. You reminded me of him so much. You resembled him, you both have that crazy confidence, you both are sarcastic- You made me happy. Not as happy as the real Eddie made me, but you eased the pain a bit. When I decided to move on with my career, I had to leave you behind. And not just because you weren't ready to settle down, but because I was clinging to you so I would remember the past. I had to let Eddie go and move on, and that meant letting you go. When I came here, I had a clean slate. Well, I did for a couple hours. Right away, I ran into Eddie. I was shocked, to say the least. We grew close again, but as I knew would happen, my old feelings came rushing back, full force. Just a couple days ago we started dating again, but all that's over now." I finished. Matt was silent for a moment before looking up at me.

"Why did you tell me all that?"

"I thought you had the right to know. When we dated, I wasn't over Eddie. In my mind, you and I never really dated. I only dated a piece of you- the piece that reminded me of him. That's why we can't get back together. I wasted a year of your life and now you need to move on. It's over, we're over, it's time to move on." I declared. Matt sat in silence taking in what I had said. I took this as my chance to leave and stood up from the table. I said goodbye to him and walked out the door, heading back to my hotel room. The entire time my brain was clinging to the last thing I had told Matt-

_It's over, we're over, it's time to move on._

Whether I was ready to or not, I had to take my own advice. Eddie and I were over. It's over. I had to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's POV<strong>

_*****6 months later*****_

I laid back on my couch, a book open in my hands. Patricia's book, to be exact. She had gotten it published and it was in the local bookstore. I had picked up a copy of it, figuring that I might as well read what she came up with. I remember picking up the book for the first time. On the front was a picture of Big Ben at night, stars shining behind it. The book had been named 'Falling' and it was written across the top in perfect cursive. Below the title was a small quote, telling what the book was about. It read:

_Falling: A tale of finding a lost love._

I had thought that a romance novel was a little out of Patricia's realm; but I quickly figured out that this book was purely Patricia... And purely me. She had wrote the novel based on us. It told of us falling in love in high school, saying a hard goodbye in high school, Patricia's painful struggle through college, and finally up to the point of our recent break up. The chapters about our last break up also told me the truth- Patricia hadn't been lying, I just refused to listen to what she had to say. I was on the last page of the book, reading the entire novel in just one night.

"_Eddie and I went our separate ways. I still see him in the coffee shops occasionally, though I never approach him. I stare longingly before breaking out of my trance and walking away guiltily. _

_I wish I could tell you that he caught me staring and we fell madly in love again, but that never happened. Because sometimes life isn't like the perfect romance story; sometimes life is real. Sometimes you have a real ending where the pieces don't fit together perfectly. I don't know if Eddie and I will ever get our happy ending, but that's okay. Because sometimes you don't get your happy ending- sometimes you have to face this perfectly imperfect reality."_

I slowly put the book down, mind racing. Without even realizing, I whispered:

"Maybe I don't want to face reality."

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, god. I would hate me if I was you. Leave reviews and ideas if you want a sequel! x.<em>


	9. Sequel

Hey, guys! I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel to this story has been posted! The title is 'What Happens When You Fall'! Check it out and add it to your favorites and alerts:*


End file.
